Operation Investigating Izumi Nase!
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Hiroomi and Mitsuki have always been curious what Izumi's childhood is like. With Akihito and Mirai's combination to push the two siblings to help them investigate Izumi's past, they give in. What kind of past does Izumi have? [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYOND THE BOUNDARY.**

So for those who know me, welcome my first fic under the Beyond the Boundary category. I noticed that I haven't written much oneshots and mostly focus on multi-chaptered ones. So I decided to spend my day uploading random oneshots from different categories *laughs*. Seriously, I'm taking a break from the multi-chaptered fics, I really need it.

Summary: AU. Hiroomi and Mitsuki have always been curious what Izumi's childhood is like. With Akihito and Mirai's combination to push the two siblings to help them investigate Izumi's past, they give in. What kind of past does Izumi have?

Note: Advanced apologies for OOC's. I haven't watched this anime for a long time (months).

 **OPERATION INVESTIGATING IZUMI NASE!**

Another boring day in school and another day that Akihito and Mirai are doing a co-op mission to try and convince Hiroomi and Mitsuki to help them 'investigate' of Izumi's past. Hiroomi and Mitsuki has been hiding from them for weeks. But for some reason, Akihito and Mirai can find them.

"Ah seriously Aki! Quit it!" Hiroomi said.

"But aren't you curious yourself?" Akihito tempted. "How someone like your sister became so scary?"

Tempting, but Hiroomi shook his head.

"I have no intention of becoming like her one day."

"Why not? Don't you want to use that authority over someone?" Akihito continued his little temptations. "And that someone perhaps would be Mitsuki?"

When Akihito noticed that Hiroomi's attention was caught by his little temptation, Akihito hid his smirk and continued his little enticement. Anytime soon he was sure that Hiroomi will give in. Just a little bit more.

"Mitsuki.."

"Yeah. I mean, with the kind of power and authority Izumi has, and imagine if you have it, you can have Mitsuki for yourself, without her resisting you like she does now." he continued.

"Mitsuki.." Hiroomi muttered.

Akihito can see that Hiroomi was now imagining a lot of things regarding his illusions about Mitsuki.

"So what do you say, Hiroomi?" Akihito asked one last time. An evil grin behind his innocent face.

"You got yourself a deal, man!" Hiroomi said and shook hands with him.

Meanwhile, Mirai and Mitsuki were having the same conversation. Wherein Mirai was telling Mitsuki that if she knew the secret to Izumi's mature and 'scary' attitude, Hiroomi will finally respect her and not bother her anymore. Mitsuki quickly fell for it.

When Akihito and Mirai met up along with the two they tricked into helping them, they high-fived and snickered silently while the two had delusions about how they will be once they find out the secret of their sister, Izumi. That is, if they find out.

"Wait a minute! How are we going to find out about her past?" Hiroomi suddenly wondered.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki agreed.

"We heard about a secret diary!" Akihito informed them. "A secret diary that Izumi once had when she was in her younger years."

"So writing a diary is the secret to her success?" Hiroomi tried to guess.

"No. What's written in the diary is our key to success." Akihito corrected.

"But how do we get it?"

"And where do we find it?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Leave that, to us."

Akihito and Mirai snuck inside the Nase household (which actually Mitsuki and Hiroomi made sure that no one was home so no one will see) without a problem. They wore a uniformed black outfit and wore black bonnets. Hiroomi will definitely shake his head if they'd wear ski masks.

Hiroomi and Mitsuki had their arms crossed as they watched the two pathetic friends of theirs sneak inside the house when no one was home.

"You two done yet?" Hiroomi asked.

"Is the coast clear?" Akihito asked and whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hiroomi used his normal voice, hinting that no one was there to hear them.

"Izumi isn't here either?" Mirai asked, curious where she was. Surely she'd sense their presence. Also whispering.

"No. She's on a mission somewhere out there." Hiroomi shrugged and Mirai was able to breathe with ease.

"Then let's get this over with! Let's go to her room!" Akihito said, no longer whispering.

"Izumi's room is always locked." Mitsuki informed them.

"It won't be so hard to break in."

"Break in? No pick locks in mind or any other plan that will not be too obvious that we've been in her room?" Mitsuki raised a brow on the confident Akihito.

"Breaking and entering. We could just say some thieves passed by."

"Thieves that took her diary." Hiroomi pointed out how ridiculous the cover up was.

"Oh come on, it was the best I've got."

"Or we could pretend the house was attacked by a yomuu!" Mirai suggested.

"A great idea!" Akihito complimented. Everyone else agreed. "Now to destroy the house and pretend that we fought it!"

"It should at least be a really powerful yomuu." Mitsuki notified him.

"Where can we find a really powerful yomuu then?" Hiroomi asked. Surely they can't just hunt a yomuu and ask it to do them a favor. It would be really, really odd and out of their league. But with Akihito on their side, he has a good idea what to do.

They called Ayaka and Ai to do a little destruction of the house, Ai was happily agreeing but Ayaka doesn't agree, knowing that Izumi Nase was going to be involved.

The four plus Ai used their cutest puppy eyes on Ayaka, trying so hard to convince her to agree. They can only enjoy their yomuu selves once and this is the time. They can just imagine Izumi is an enemy and they want revenge while her back was turned.

Ayaka gave in the the give cute people and decided to help them.

They wrecked the house, Ai and Ayaka had their fun, now it's time that Akihito and the others have theirs.

"Where is it?!" Akihito desperately rummaged through Izumi's things.

"For short you guys have no idea where it is." Hiroomi said, crossing his arms at Akihito and Mirai who were looking desperately for the diary.

"What if the diary doesn't exist in the first place?" Mitsuki said.

The sound of deafening silence filled the room.

"Tell me you guys got that information from someone." Mitsuki hoped her thoughts were wrong.

"Well, you see.. we're not sure either." Akihito admitted nervously.

"A-KI-HI-TO!"

"What?!"

"How dare you use me and my sister for your schemes!" Hiroomi cracked his knuckles. "And destroy our house!"

"You agreed to this!"

While Hiroomi and Akihito played chase around the whole room, Mitsuki and Mirai sat together in Izumi's bed. Mitsuki wasn't mad that they were 'used' to get a diary that might have not existed at all, deep inside she was also curious anyways. The two said nothing to each other. Mirai only agreed to help Akihito because he promised to help her hunt down expensive yomuu's.

Until a flash of light caught their attention.

"Mirai, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah."

The two exchanged looks and grinned at each other.

They approached the flash of light appearing from the corner of the room. With excitement, they hit the cracked wall, trying to see what's behind it. It has to be something. The diary perhaps? Why is it glowing? Who knows?

When the wall cracked open, they found a small box that was glowing for some reason. But once they touched the box the glowing had stopped.

"Guys I think we found her diary!" they announced.

Immediately, Akihito and Hiroomi stopped chasing each other and ran towards them to see the box.

"I'm getting really excited!"

"Quick open it!"

They opened the box and saw an old notebook tied by a ribbon. It was to be it! It has to be the one that will tell them everything! Izumi Nase's secrets. Yes, her secrets that they desperately want to know.

Akihito grabbed the notebook and was the first to pull the ribbon away and open the notebook.

The notebook was a blank.

"WHAT?!"

"What's inside?" Mitsuki asked.

"Was her handwriting that bad?" Hiroomi tried to guess.

"It's empty." Akihito showed them the first page then flipped the other page and it was all blanks.

"She hid a diary that has nothing written in it?" Mirai wondered.

"Seems like it, Mirai." Akihito groaned in frustration. "WHY?!"

"Well that's Izumi Nase for you, always ready!" Hiroomi shrugged.

"Ready for what? Does she know we're coming?! Did you tell her?!"

"W- We told no one about this!"

"Then how did she know?!"

Lightning struck, thunders roared, the darkness was too much. But thanks to the moon there was light. Hiroomi, Mrai and Mitsuki's eyes widened as they stared at the shadow that appeared behind Akihito. The shadow of the person they are scared of the most. More scary than a yomuu.

"What's wrong guys?" Akihito asked.

They said nothing when they pointed with shaking fingers at the person behind Akihito.

Akihito turned around slowly, having the feeling that someone was really behind him. He finds Izumi Nase smirking with her arms crossed. Akihito jumped away from her, startled and scared by her sudden presence.

"Find something you like, Kanbara?" she says.

"N- Nothing in particular." he said nervously.

Izumi stepped closer towards them and they took a long step back away from her. When Izumi was away from the shadows, Akihito suddenly blushed.

"Aki, what's wrong?" Hiroomi asked but Akihito said nothing. He looks back at Izumi who was wearing glasses. "EH?!"

"S- Sis, why are you wearing that?" Mitsuki asked in great wonder.

"Just trying it out." Izumi shrugged, her hands crawling up her scalp to fix her hair, showing her face that wore the black glasses with the similar design and style as Mirai's.

"Izumi's- she's-" Akihito couldn't speak.

"So what happened to the house?" she asked, changing the subject. Since obviously the house was torn apart.

"A uhm, a big, powerful yomuu came." Mirai tried to explain. "But don't worry it's gone now!"

"A shame. I actually wanted to beat it."

She takes another step forward and they would take a big step backward.

Izumi reaches for the glasses and takes it off. She threw it behind her and threw her hair backwards, then places both her hands on her hips. Everyone was very cautious about her actions, trying to find the right timing to run.

"So uh, Izumi, since it's late, we'll get going." Hiroomi said nervously.

"Go where?"

"Home?"

"This can't be called home for now." Mitsuki added.

"And where would you sleep?" Izumi inquired.

"With me!" Mirai boldly said.

"Alright. My siblings lives are in your hands, Kuriyama Mirai. See to it that they're alive and well by the time the house is fixed."

Mirai gulped, wishing that she never said that. Everyone else walked away with caution and their hearts racing. When they were far, they ran and didn't look back. None of them looked back- or dared to look back to see Izumi Nase's smirk.

When they got away, they panted and stopped running, catching their breath.

"That was freaking scary!" Hiroomi exclaimed.

"I am never doing this again!" Mitsuki announced as she herself was catching her breath.

"Agreed!" Mirai said.

"But Izumi wearing glasses was priceless!" Akihito exclaimed with great joy. Everyone stared at him, their eyes narrowing as Akihito jumped in joy at the image of Izumi wearing glasses.

"We almost died back there!"

"I'd die taking a picture of Izumi being a bespectacled beauty!"

"How unpleasant."

While the four were arguing about how their lives were almost taken by Izumi, they didn't notice that Izumi was watching them from a distance, holding the notebook filled with blanks. She opens it, flipping the pages revealing that the pages seemed empty but actually have invisible ink.

She closes the notebook and leaves the four alone.

Akihito and the others one lesson in their little investigation. Izumi Nase is good wearing glasses.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYOND THE BOUNDARY**

Date Uploaded: May 10, 2016- Tuesday

 **TITLE:** Operation Investigating Izumi Nase

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Oneshot. Hiroomi and Mitsuki have always been curious what Izumi's childhood is like. With Akihito and Mirai's combination to push the two siblings to help them investigate Izumi's past, they give in. What kind of past does Izumi have?

 **PAIRING(S):** None

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,056

 **Next Story:** None.

 **Next Story Release Date:** None.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** April 15, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** April 15, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 1

 **FOLLOWERS:** 0

 **FAVORITES:** 2

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Akihito Kanbara, Mitsuki Nase, Hiroomi Nase, Mirai Kuriyama, Izumi Nase, Ayaka Shindou, Ai Shindou

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **Why write about this?  
-**I like the anime and I guess I just want to write something about it.

 **What is the main target for writing this fic?**  
\- Just want to write it actually, I made it as interesting and at the same time funny, as I can. And keeping them in character. I do hope it worked out well.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For the FF members, thank you **Bacteria Emperor** (1)

Thank you **Bacteria Emperor** for reviewing this! I'm glad it made you laugh! And thank you **Bacteria Emperor** and **mirror-cannibal** for favoriting!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **OMAKE**

"What are you up to now, Aki?" Hiroomi asked, his eyes squinted at the suspicious friend of his.

Hiroomi, Mitsuki, Mirai and Akihito were inside the club room, and never have they ever mentioned to each other about their attempt to find out Izumi Nase's secret by stealing her diary. It was as if it's a topic that's forbidden to ever bring up again. But Hiroomi knew better that. Akihito will not suddenly shut up when he's a fan of bespectacled beauties. And Izumi is now one of them.

"What do you mean?" Akihito asked innocently while writing in a piece of a paper.

"I know that you have a plan there."

"A plan about what?"

"About that." Hiroomi continued to press without saying anything specific.

"That?"

"That!"

The two girls stared at the boys, trying to figure out what the two has been arguing about ever since they got in the room. Seems like they keep on misinterpreting each other or one of them is simply pretending not to understand at all.

"Don't even think about it!" Hiroomi warned in advanced. He doesn't want to be a part of anymore schemes.

"I'm not doing anything!" Akihito defended with pure innocence and it just pisses Hiroomi off.

Hiroomi grabbed the piece of paper and starts to read it out loud.

"'Things-to-do. Ask Ayaka to take Izumi as a model and take pictures. LOTS of pictures.'" Hiroomi stopped halfway and glared at Akihito."'Not doing anything'?" he repeated.

"Okay, so what's that got to do with anything?" Akihito countered and took the paper from Hiroomi's hand, slipping it in his pocket.

"Quit using my sister as some kind of slut model!"

"I'm not!"

"'After Ayaka takes the pictures I will buy tons of copies.'" Hiroomi recited from what he remembered was written in the piece of paper. "Isn't that what you do to Kuriyama-san?"

Mirai flinched at the mention of her name. When it's about Akihito's hobby about gathering photos of bespectacled beauties, she's always a victim. And nothing good comes out of it when they argue about it.

"Kuriyama-san is indeed a beauty, but it's about time I check out other beauties!" Akihito said dramatically.

"You mean you replaced Kuriyama-san with my sister?" Hiroomi wanted to clarify and somehow, Mirai felt as if an imaginary arrow struck her in the heart.

"Yes!" Akihito confirmed and yet another imaginary arrow struck Mirai in the background, causing her to fall on her knees and have an imaginary soul leave her body and float around while panicking.

Mitsuki saw Mirai and crouched next to her, shaking her lightly by the shoulder.

"Mirai?" she said but Mirai didn't respond.

"You unsatisfied son of a gun!" Hiroomi yelled at Akihito.

"You can look at it this way. Before I met Kuriyama-san, I was a fan of Mitsuki's beauty when wearing glasses, but then I replaced her with someone more dazzling- that is Kuriyama-san."

This time, it was Mitsuki who froze, but instead of an imaginary arrow, there was an imaginary long spear striking her from the back.

"And now I replace Kuriyama-san with Izumi!" Akihito finished his simple explanation, not noticing the two girls behind them was out cold.

"How dare you! Mitsuki is a fine beauty! Not even Izumi can match Mitsuki's ravishing beauty!" Hiroomi defended.

"Oh so you bet that Mitsuki is better with glasses than Izumi?" Akihito challenged.

"A hundred times, yes!" Hiroomi yelled back with pride.

"Then what do you say we rank them? Set up a criteria and put a vote into it?" Akihito suggested and Hiroomi smirked.

"You're on!" Hiroomi agreed but suddenly pauses. "What about Kuriyama-san?"

"She's out of this competition." Akihito said as he waved a dismissing hand.

"How unpleasant." Mirai mumbled, feeling very downcast but somehow relieved that at last she is free from Akihito's addiction of gathering her photos.

Mirai stood up and stomped towards the door to leave the room, leaving the two boys pump their argument and little model competition. But the moment she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was outside, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, a vicious smirk on her face.

"Izumi Nase." she whispered in surprise and took a step back. "How very unpleasant!"

She took another step backwards and caught the three's attention, making them freeze in terror at the sight of the one and only woman they fear.

"Greetings." Izumi spoke to cut the silence that was almost deafening.

"I- Izumi-!" Hiroomi yelled in panic. "What brings you here?!"

"Checking how my siblings are doing." she replied. "It seems that you two are doing well."

"Uh- w- well, yeah."

"Kuriyama-san and Akihito-kun took care of us." Mitsuki added.

"I assume they also plotted to make a model out of you, Mitsuki." Izumi brought up as she's heard and everyone's heart raced.

"T- That's not true! I am not a part of this competition! They even cast me away!" Mirai defended herself and the three squinted at her.

"I am a victim here, I- I didn't know they were planning such a competition!" It was Mitsuki's turn to stay in the sidelines. Izumi then stared at the two boys, her stare was enough to intimidate them.

"I- It was- it was-" Hiroomi knew he needed to put all the blame on Akihito before Akihito could but..

"I planned everything!" Akihito said bravely, taking a step forward. "I was stunned by your surprisingly amazing beauty when you were glasses. But Hiroomi disagrees and said that a hundred times, Mitsuki was better than you."

Hiroomi yelled both internally and aloud. Akihito dropped the biggest bomb on him and despite Akihito admitting it was all him, he would redirect the blame with extra weight. Hiroomi could feel himself sweating than ever, his whole body trembling in fear and anxiety. Mitsuki gulped at the mention of her name.

"I- I think you're more beautiful, Izumi." Mitsuki said nervously.

"Oh yes! I- I mean, after all, Mitsuki is the youngest, so whatever she looks like now, that was you when you were young." Hiroomi added, as nervous as Mitsuki is. But Izumi wasn't flattered.

"Is it out of fear that you call me beautiful?" she asked, striking the very root of their praises. "If so, I am very disappointed in you two. I didn't know you judge others' appearance out of fear."

"T- That's not it." Hiroomi mumbled but Izumi heard it pretty clear.

"Then what?" she inquired.

Hiroomi and Mitsuki were in the hot seat while Akihito and Mirai were standing behind Izumi, breathing calmly and with ease. The two started it all. It was their fault why Izumi was hot on their trails. Hiroomi and Mitsuki were merely victims of this scheme, and yet they were the ones being punished. Unfair! Hiroomi and Mitsuki glared at them and the two only smiled.

"The competition will prove them wrong!" Akihito interjected.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Akihito nodded confidently, as if he and Izumi were pals.

"I'm sorry to say but I don't want to participate in this event. If the audience and judges are like Hiroomi and Mitsuki, I'd rather not." she said after leaving the two a deadly glare that almost choked them to death. "Kanbara, I do applaud how true you are to yourself. So please teach them that while they live with you." she said before leaving the room.

"Sure thing!" Akihito said and waved goodbye at Izumi.

"Aki you traitor!" Hiroomi yelled in anger and grabbed Akihito by his collar.

"I will kill you Akihito!" Mitsuki yelled as well but Akihito chuckled.

"Chill out guys, everything is going according to plan!" he said and this confused the two. "I will get Izumi's trust and slowly but surely, she will share her secrets with me."

"And we're the bait?" Hiroomi asked and Akihito nodded with pride. Hiroomi swears he will hit Akihito strongly in the face if he wasn't in control.

"Why us?!" Mitsuki whined.

"If it was me, I'm not so sure you two can keep up with sticking up to her side without showing signs of fear." Akihito explained. "As you've seen, she does't like it."

"Fine. But we'll only keep this up for the sake of that secret." Hiroomi said, bargaining his life for this.

"Yes, that's an agreement."

Akihito said and the two left. Akihito noticed that Mirai was in the corner playing with her fingers.

"Are you okay?"Akihito asked her but Mirai didn't look at him.

"How unpleasant." was all she mumbled and Akihito got the root of it all. He laughed and turned away from her.

"You weren't part of the competition because I already know you're beautiful. There's no need to compare you with any other bespectacled beauty!" he explained. "I just had to say those things to make Hiroomi agree to the competition. Supposedly I'd record it but then Izumi was already there."

"Then-"

"Yes, you're the most beautiful bespectacled beauty out of the three." Akihito said and faced her again.

Mirai blushed and quickly turns away.

"How unpleasant." she muttered and Akihito just chuckled. She was being Mirai. Akihito walks out of the room to go home but Mirai stayed for a while. When half an hour has passed, Mira left the room.

But instead of heading towards home, she headed into a different direction.

"Why are you following me?" Izumi asked but not looking at the blushing Mirai.

"You know about Akihito's plan, yet why do you pretend you don't?" she asked after figuring out Izumi knows about it. Izumi stopped walking.

"So you knew?"

"When I opened the door. You've been standing there for a long time, listening. You seemed amused." Mirai deduced.

"So what if I am?" she asked, her back still facing Mirai.

"Why are you pretending? I don't understand."

"I don't know." Izumi replied sarcastically. "Why are _you_ pretending?" she asked and continued to walk but Mirai stayed where she was.

"How unpleasant." she muttered to herself and walked towards Akihito's house.

The End.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bacteria Emperor:** Thank you for your review, it got me writing again *laughs*.


End file.
